


羞耻

by notrelated



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notrelated/pseuds/notrelated
Summary: 小妈伦理文学,养母卡西设定





	羞耻

**Author's Note:**

> 簧脏雷abo设定  
> 有其他人/卡西的详细描写  
> 有孕期play（崽不是奥利的）与产乳幻想  
> ps.奥利弗是波尔图的一个小球员，平时喜欢粘着卡西的小孩，挺可爱的总之

奥利弗觉得，他从来就看不透自己的养母。

他今年十八岁，还处于性别分化后的迷茫期，他是个alpha，可个子不算高，身材也和强壮一词没什么关系，放眼在校园里，他也是也属于毫不起眼的那一搓人。

他的养母是一个单身的omega，自从他十岁那年被收养后，在家里，他偶尔会看见不同的男人出入自己母亲的卧室，他们有着不同的长相，却有类似的特征，都是些高大英俊的黑发alpha。

奥利弗清楚，作为被收养的孩子，他本不该对自己养母私生活有着任何干涉的，但每当那么些个清晨，他站在窗前，看见自己母亲在院子前送别其他男人离开，卡西和那些男人偶尔会在门口吻别，奥利弗总会在这时猛地拉上窗帘，力道大得似乎要把窗帘拽下来一般，他打心眼里不愿去想这些事情，他想卡西也一定不希望和他讨论这些问题。

奥利弗不明白为什么卡西不去选择找一位固定伴侣，成立一个家庭，也不明白卡西为什么要隐瞒孩子父亲的真实身份，选择独自产下马丁。

奥利弗有时候抱着年幼的马丁，马丁在他的怀里吃吃地笑着，他望着孩童棕金色的头发和湛蓝的眼睛，幻想从前是怎样的男人得到了卡西，他一定是有着蓝色的眼睛——也许是个浪漫多情的意大利人，又或许是个玩世不恭的法国人，亦或者是个高大英俊的西班牙人，他们也许陷入过热恋，也许只是单纯的一夜情，男人给了卡西一个孩子，却又选择了离开。

 

但卡西不会对他坦白，他也无从猜测男人的身份。

他永远也忘记不了那一天，他提前从学校回来，在玄关换鞋的时候，他听见卧室隐隐约约传来激烈的肉体碰撞声和男人的喘息声，奥利弗愣了好一会儿，他只觉得天旋地转，眼前的世界模糊得有些不真实，他听见自己胸腔内激烈的心跳，他不住地压低了呼吸，放轻了脚步，走到虚掩的卧室门前，透过缝隙观察着门内的景象。

他看见卡西跪伏在床上，手指扳着床头的栏杆，撅着臀部，承受着那根身后的男人在体内进出的硕大阴茎。

也许是因为身后人激烈的动作，卡西被撞得直往前移，他头发微乱，微微皱着眉头，颧骨染上情欲的潮红，眼角的皱纹都似乎被欲望折起，身后男人的囊袋拍打在他的臀瓣上，夹杂着液体发出色情而淫糜的响声。

卡西被撞得一下一下往前，他的屁股哆嗦着，几次差点从那根阴茎上滑下，身后的男人对他不自主乱动的屁股和腰感到格外的不满，他紧紧地握住卡西的髋骨来固定，挺腰让自己的阴茎深深的嵌入卡西的屁股里，他用力地顶了两下，让自己的囊袋最大程度地贴着卡西被打得发红的臀尖。

也许是进入得太深，年长的omega发出了难耐的喘息，他似乎想挣扎，却被那双大手固定得动弹不得，只能被动地接受着那根狰狞的紫色肉棒，身后男人大力地将整根阴茎抽出，再一插到底，粗暴地操进身下Omega的身体里。

奥利弗猜想男人一定是干进了生殖腔，不然卡西也不会发出如此失态的声音，他的眼神也不会如此的混乱而迷茫，卡西的大腿抖得厉害，臀部颤抖着，身后的男人发出了咒骂似的声音，他加大了挺动的力道，年长的omega那被呛住的喘息和微弱的请求声被淹没在肉体的碰撞声与水声中。

奥利弗听见卡西身后的男人带着喘息的揶揄声，他听见男人手掌拍打臀部而发出的清脆声音，听见后头男人说伊科尔是个任人操干的婊子，下流的屁股能吃下两根鸡巴，连街上廉价的妓女都不如，到时候浑身沾满了不同男人的精液，最后连怀上的孩子父亲是谁都不知道。

——而面对着这些，卡西只是将脑袋沉在手臂里，他抿着唇，似乎是因为羞愧而夹紧双腿，想要藏起自己的敏感，但身后的男人却毫不留情地把他双腿掰开，粗暴地揉弄着年长的omega身前那高高翘起的阴茎，卡西对此几乎不能抵抗，他扶着床头才能勉勉强强地跪好，在高大而强壮的alpha面前，反抗几乎是不可能的，卡西只能被动地随着身后男人的抽插而发出啜泣般的呻吟。

轻一点，费利，太深了，卡西带着哽咽的呻吟声从卧室里传出，被肉体的拍打声打得支离破碎。

这一句话宛如惊雷一般，奥利弗猛地一愣，他认出了那个男人，他辨认出了那个声音——那是费利佩，他大学的学长。

他不由得倒退一步，在学校，他和费利佩的关系只能算是普通，费利佩身材高大，是校队的后卫，前一阵子奥利弗偶尔几次在家附近的街道遇见费利佩，他尴尬地抬手和对方打招呼，可对方目视前方，好似看不见他一般，漠然地和他擦肩而过。

——他还奇怪过费利佩的家似乎和自己并不在一个街区，怎么这一段时间他老是能在附近遇上费利佩，现在结果很明确了，费利佩是专程来操他的养母的。

奥利弗不由得后退，他没注意到自己的脚趾踢到了地上的什么东西，发出一声响声。

明显听到了声音，房间内的卡西和费利佩都微微一愣，他们动作停了下来，卡西从情欲中微微地清醒过来，他意识到了什么，挣扎着想从床上下来，可他意图被费利佩识破了，男人摁住了他，高大的后卫握着他的腰，将卡西往回拖，把那根阴茎塞得更深，卡西浑身颤抖着，他嘴里泄出些许忍不住的呻吟，大腿抖若筛糠，年长的omega小声地恳求着身后男人的仁慈，可男人没有理他，他低着头从一旁的床头柜拿了什么，将其砸向卧室门。

卧室门发出巨响，虚掩的门被这一举动猛地砸关上了。

奥利弗站在门外，他愣了很久，最初的惊愕潮水一般地退去，留下来的是渐渐高涨的怒意与嫉妒。

-

奥利弗坐在自己的床上，他上下撸动着自己的阴茎，幻想着在卡西身后大开大合的男人是自己，他嗅着手边属于卡西的汗衫，幻想着卡西发情时的味道。

奥利弗射在了手心里，他觉得脱力而疲惫，他觉得嫉妒而痛苦，压抑已久的妒意涌上心头，凭什么呢，他想，就连费利佩那样的人都能操卡西，要知道，费利佩的年纪不比自己大几岁，甚至都可以当卡西的养子了。

凭什么他可以，奥利弗这么想，他握紧了手里的汗衫，关节处被攥得发白，凭什么我不可以呢，他幻想着卡西苍白的臀肉吞吃的是自己的阴茎，他幻想着卡西被操得嫣红的穴口往外流淌着自己精液，奥利弗被自己下流的想象激得又硬了起来——他靠着对养母的幻想而再次勃起了。

-

当天费利佩从他家大摇大摆地离开了，年轻的alpha神色坦然而自在，仿佛此次只是来卡西家喝个茶而已。

男人离开的时候奥利弗也在场，卡西在门口送别费利佩，他侧着头，特地避开了奥利弗的眼神——面对奥利弗，年长的omega从来是沉稳而温和的，而这时却显得尴尬而无措，简直像做错了事情的孩子一样，躲闪着可能的质问。

奥利弗只能选择配合，他只能选择装作什么都不知道的模样，来维持也许是和养母最后的和平，维持着这虚情假意的亲子关系。

只是这一假象并没有持续多久。

没过多久的那么一天，卡西坐在床前，他吞吞吐吐地告诉奥利弗一个消息，他又怀孕了，奥利弗又要迎来名义上的另外一个弟弟了。

卡西声音不大，看得出他对于这一结果也是羞于启齿，他已不再年轻，却又在没有固定伴侣的情况下又怀上了孩子。

奥利弗闻言愣了很久，他低着头，好一会儿没说话。

卡西没有得到意想中的回答，他略微有些疑惑地抬起头，看见自己养子略微颤抖的肩膀，他刚想开口说点什么，就被自己养子的话打断了。

“——是费利佩的吗？”少年抬起头，他的声音微微颤抖着，带着明显的痛苦与怒意，“你不觉得羞愧吗？他比你小那么多——”少年声音里蕴含着的怒意与痛苦不容小觑，奥利弗肩膀因为愤怒而颤抖着，他想咒骂出声，他嫉妒那个费利佩，他想出声诅咒自己的养母的不知廉耻，诅咒他和费利佩违背伦常的媾合，但他心里清楚这一切不为别的，都来自于自己那堪称肮脏的欲望——他想要他的养母，以一种alpha对omega的方式，而非一个养子该有的对养母的态度。

卡西错愕地盯着他，听见平时开朗而大方的养子发出这样的质问，他一下子回不过神，显得惊愕又受伤，羞耻让年长的omega涨红了脸，他嗫嚅着，说不出应答的话。

奥利弗在卧室里走来走去，他的声音颤抖着，混乱中他不记得自己说了什么，只能听见自己带着哭腔的质问，他走到床头柜前，看见自己和卡西的合照装裱在破碎的相框里。

——费利佩那天扔的就是这个相框。

奥利弗停住了脚步，一瞬间他只觉得热血上头，脑袋里有什么东西嗡得一下炸开了，他拾起镜面破碎的相框，那是他成年的那一天和卡西在生日宴会上的合照，卡西揽着他，他傻笑着，头上还还带着一顶愚蠢的生日帽。

 

那一刻，他听见自己喉咙的哽咽，他转过身，看着错愕的卡西，他听见自己的声音一字一顿，“——我想操你，伊科尔。”

卡西坐在床头，脸上写满了震惊，“……你说什么？”过了好半晌他才这么回道。

奥利弗跨上床铺，他将卡西逼得直往后退，重复道，“费利佩操了你，”他听见自己说，“我也要操你——”

“你疯了吗，奥利，你知道自己在说什么吗——”卡西这么回答他，他语气慌乱，缺乏底气、“你不能这么做，”奥利弗听见卡西这么说，他的声音颤抖着，“奥利，我是你的——”

“你和费利佩上床时有想过他的年纪和你的养子一般大吗？”奥利弗这么说，他的声音带着愤怒。

“既然他能操你，那我为什么不行？”奥利弗伸出手抚摸着卡西的脸，他脸上扯出了一个简直可以说是难看的笑容，“看着我，伊科尔，凭什么我不行？”

卡西神色微黯，他偏开奥利弗逼人的眼神，神色显现出挣扎，“这不一样，奥利。”

“有什么不一样的，”奥利弗听见自己的声音，“给那样一个年轻人生孩子，你都不觉得羞耻，”他惨淡一笑，讽刺道，“那么和自己的养子上床又算得上什么呢？”

卡西没回答，他显得挣扎而隐忍，奥利弗拽着他的小腿往前拖，他将卡西的两腿分开，分别固定在自己的腰旁。

卡西睫毛微颤，眼角的皱纹微微颤动着，年长的omega显得有些犹豫，“你不要后悔，”卡西只能这么说，即使在这种情况下，他依旧显得温和而坚定，口吻仿佛只是在劝告自己的孩子不要做错事一般。

“我不会后悔，”奥利弗听见自己这么说，仿佛在宣誓一样，“我不会。”

 

当奥利弗的阴茎挺入卡西体内时，他听见自己和伊科尔都发出了类似于叹息的声音。

卡西的体内比他想象得还要美好，内壁滚烫而紧致，肠肉抽动着裹紧他的肉棒，嫩红的肠肉随着他的抽动带出一股股液体，奥利弗上挑着挺动着，他将自己的阴茎往深处顶，恶意地在前列腺处碾压着。

卡西下身赤裸着双腿大开，腰腹前直立的阴茎被自己流出的前液润湿，随着养子的阴茎一下一下的挺入而可怜地晃动。被操开了的穴口贪婪地吞吐着身上人的肉棒，随着动作发出咕啾咕啾的水声，卡西喘息着，尝试用手臂遮盖着眼睛，奥利弗将他的手臂从头上拿下，强迫他看着自己，奥利弗将阴茎微微抽出来，随即又更重地插进去。

卡西猛的往后扬起脖子，瞳孔茫然地放大，唾液顺着嘴角不住往下流去——事实上早在刚插进去没几下后，他就沦陷于情欲中，喘息与呻吟早已不是他能控制的了。

奥利弗被卡西的神情所鼓励，他沉腰用力地挺动，阴茎来回抽插，每一下都带出透明的液体。他只觉得下身被那紧致的小嘴密密包裹，贪婪的穴口咬住他不肯放开，他沉着腰，用滚烫的阴茎在那湿漉漉的穴肉里又重又快地画着圈。

卡西的下体颤抖起来，奥利弗知道自己操得深了，他感受到卡西内腔那微微张开的小口，微张的肉腔内壁灼热而柔软，湿黏的液体从里头涌出，那是卡西的生殖腔。

卡西顿时挣扎起来，他颤抖着声音，恳求着自己的养子——他还怀着孕，暂时不能接受别的alpha的阴茎顶进生殖腔。

奥利弗顿住了，他觉得愤怒而嫉妒，费利佩操进过这里，他还成功地让伊科尔怀孕了，单纯地想像那样的画面都让他妒火中烧，他不由得伸手抚弄卡西的胸部，揉捏玩弄着两边坚硬挺立的乳头，也许是因为心理作用的缘故，他居然觉得那乳房微微鼓胀，他知道没多久这里就会因为腹部孕育的孩子而鼓胀起来，卡西的乳房也许还会因为分泌的乳汁而涨硬得难受——这一想象像火星一样地点燃了他的妒火与情欲，这一切让他的胯下更为坚硬，他挺起腰来，本能地想往深处顶弄。

卡西提高了声线，他软着声音，为了肚子里的孩子而请求自己的养子停下，年长的omega微微潮湿的头发贴在头皮上，潮红的颧骨称得他显得格外的脆弱。

奥利弗低着头，过了好一会儿没回答，他没做声，身体却选择了服从，他最后地重重地摩擦了几下卡西的生殖腔口，得到了卡西猛然变调的声音与不断颤抖的臀部。

奥利弗将阴茎从卡西的身体里微微抽出来一些，转而顶着对方的前列腺研磨，卡西温驯地停下了动作，他几乎是讨好地配合着奥利弗的节奏，摇摆着腰肢用下体套弄着养子的阴茎，年长的omega紧抿着嘴唇，却止不住地发出低低的喘息。

奥利弗转换着角度，他开始浅浅地顶入，格外地照顾着卡西的前列腺，他没磨几下，卡西的大腿就颤抖得不行，奥利弗套弄着卡西阴茎的手忽然收紧，拇指刮蹭着铃口，卡西喘息着，身前的阴茎勃勃跳动，浊白的液体淅淅沥沥地射在腹肌上。

卡西颤抖着，身后的小穴也反射性地锁紧，奥利弗死死地咬住了下唇，感受着卡西甬道里不规律的收缩，这是他人生第一次性爱，他没有坚持多久，便被自己的养母夹得缴械。

他克制着自己没有成结，在这一切结束后，少年不由自主地喘息着，脱力地趴在卡西身边，将自己的脑袋埋在卡西的颈窝处，他亲吻着卡西的锁骨与喉结，深深地嗅着对方温柔而绵长的信息素，然后像小时候无数次做过的一般，趴在伊科尔身旁，听着那令人心安的沉稳心跳。

奥利弗抬起头，他闭上眼睛吻上了卡西的唇，卡西没有拒绝他，他伸出手抚弄着奥利弗微微湿润的发丝，他们在性爱后的余韵里接吻，这一刻，他们像一对真正的恋人一般。

 

  
\--------fin----------

  



End file.
